Fun at the festival
by JiraiyasGirl
Summary: Tsunade's stuck under a mountain of paperwork, can her old teamate get her to play hookey and maybe more?
1. Playing Hooky

**Chapter 1**

"Tsunade-Sama you have to review all of these reports by tomorrow!" Shizune scolded. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get  
to them" she responded sounding irritated. Shizune walked out of her office to fetch them some tea. The  
Godaime continued to stare out her office window at the beautiful fall festival going on beneath her. She was  
suddenly startled by a large figure in her window.

"Wanna play hooky while Shizune's not looking?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. She looked  
around at the mountains of paperwork and then back at his outstretched hand. "Screw it, quickly before she gets back!" grabbing his hand. She noticed his face flush a little when she did. They dropped down into the street laughing. "Maybe we should alter our appearance so she can't find us?" Tsunade wondered out loud. She obviously peaked Jiraiya's interest because she could see his mind working in overdrive. "How about you pick what you want me to look like and I'll do yours?" making it seem like a fun game. "I'm game" she responded intrigued.

They ducked into the nearest ally ready to start. "You go first" he said. She formed an image in her mind and said "How about short dark hair, green eyes, a little shorter and thinner, but still muscular". He performed a cloaking jutsu and **POOF**. Tsunade admired her handiwork, and then made a final request. "You look good, but how about you lose about 35 years or so?" His eyebrow raised slightly "You callin me old?" he questioned sounding insulted. "No, since we're playing hooky like kids I thought we should look like them too" He smiled at the logic and quickly obliged. She felt like a pervert for ogling him, but that was one hunky 18 year old she was looking at. "Now you" she challenged. "Well…it's so hard to mess with perfection" he said in his most charming voice "but with that temper of yours you should have been a red head. Just whatever you do leave your…._**Figure**_…the way it is" She smirked at his lecherousness and poof a well endowed red headed 16 year girl waited for seal of approval. He whistled appreciatory and mused "Does the fact I'm sooo turned on right not make me a pedophile?" Before Tsunade could get a chance to slap the horny outta him, he pulled a rather large bottle of sake out his clothes. He took a long drought and passed it to her; they quickly downed the whole bottle so as not to get caught.

They ran back out into the street holding hands like a couple of love-sick teenagers and began walking down the lane staring at all the booths. Tsunade squealed excitedly when she saw a booth with tiny koi as a prize. "Ohhh, Baka, win me one!" keeping true to their characters she used the nickname she had for him from childhood. "Whatever you want gorgeous" he winked as he handed a few bills from his wallet to the man behind the booth. With almost no effort he won her the nicest one in the tank. The guy eyed Jiraiya suspiciously at the ease with which he won. "So what are gonna name the little guy?" he asked. "I don't know I always liked the name Jiraiya" she giggled flirtatiously, the sake still working through their systems. He'd never seen this side of Tsunade, well at least never directed at him, and he had to admit he was loving it. "You hungry?" he asked lazily draping one arm around her shoulder.


	2. That was close!

**Chapter 2**

They kept walking down the lane and stopped at a booth that had grilled squid. "2, please" they heard a familiar voice say. Tsunade and Jiraiya jumped back when they realized Naruto and Sakura were next to them. Tsunade panicked and whipped Jiraiya around and quickly kissed him hoping their students wouldn't see through their disguises. "Ugh…Get a room" Sakura murmured disgusted as she followed Naruto towards the ramen stand. Once he comprehended what was happening the kids were already out of sight. Her lips pulled away from him and felt as though his lips were on fire. "Safe" she sighed "You know…your not a half-bad kisser, old man" she mused. "You should see what I can do when I'm not caught off guard" he said confidently. "Oh really" she felt her face grow warm.

"Tsunade-Sama, Tsunade-Same!!!" Shizune's urgent screams put a damper on their flirting causing them to run for it. "Hey! Watch it" and annoyed Kakashi warned as they ran into him. "Do I know you he questioned the panting teens. "No…" Jiraiya stammered. "We're just here visiting for the festival" Tsunade interjected. Both trying desperately to suppress their chakra so not to cause Kakashi to become more suspicious. "Just watch your selves more closely next time" he repeated as he walked away. "That was close" Tsunade said relieved. "No kidding I though we were busted for sure" Jiraiya responded "It's getting dark, why don't we pick a more private spot to watch the fireworks from?" Tsunade eyed him suspiciously. "Get your mind out of the gutter woman, I just meant away from anyone who might recognize us. Besides teenagers aren't allowed to drink" as he produced another massive bottle of sake from thin air. Despite her reservations she smiled anyways. _What the hell she thought; we've been having a great time so far. _ He led her through the forest at the edge of the village up a ridge to large clearing. They settled against a large cherry blossom tree where the grass was thick and lush. They had a picture perfect view of the whole village from there.

Tsunade jumped grabbing Jiraiya's hand surprised by the boom of the first explosion. Embarrassed she looked at him and he met her gaze warmly, but it was strange having these green eyes looking at her instead of his usual dark piercing ones. At that thought she put her hands together "Release" she commanded. The Godaime smoothed her long blond hair and regretted leaving her jacket on the back of her chair. The other Sannin followed suit, and noticing her chill took his shirt off and wrapped her in it. She couldn't help staring at his muscular body through the mesh of his undershirt. "That feel a little bit better?" he asked as he inched closer to her. She wrapped herself tighter in his shirt feeling the lingering warmth from his body and his scent. When she didn't answer he again asked "Tsunade? Are you still cold?" She looked at the distinguished features of his face and against her better instincts she fibbed "Yes a little". He knew he was taking his life in his hands but he swiftly wrapped one arm around her waist and the other under her knees lifting and placing her between his knees. Tsunade was so stunned she didn't react violently as she normally might of. She felt his strong arms wrap around her shoulders and lean her against his massive chest. She inhaled about to say something when he cut her off "Just this once Tsunade, let an old man have his illusions" She didn't respond but he felt her body soften against his, letting out a deep sigh of relief he held her just a little tighter.

Her face grew red; she'd never seen this side of him. It was like a completely different man…or was it? Could it be all these years all he wanted was her to give him an opportunity like this? "Wow" he said softly at the golden sparks raining down from the sky. Taking his hands off from her shoulders with hers she turned toward him kneeling. He knew what was coming, this had all been too good to be true, and it was about to be over. She put her hand over his eyes "Tsunade, what are you doing?" a hint of worry in his voice. "Shhhh…I'm letting an old man have his illusions" she whispered softly.


	3. The Sporting of a Sparrow

Well here's Chapter 3. This is the second story I've done about these two. (I'll post the first one some other time) Can't help myself they are without a doubt my favorite pairing. Please no flames!!! Helpful suggestions are welcome, but be gentle. The last two chapters were just fun and feelings, this one's all about lemony fresh goodness! So enjoy!!!

**(Not my characters, but as always, definitely my imagination!!!)**

**Chapter 3**

She softly placed her lips on his, feeling his heartbeat quicken. She took her hand away from his eyes and slid it back into his soft white hair. She stroked his cheek softly with the other, and gazed into his eyes unsure what she would find there. His arms ran up her sides and rested comfortably on her back. He pulled her gently back toward his lips again, parting them slightly as she approached. They shared a deep long kiss, from which they both had to catch their breath. Their lips met again and he slowly inserted his tongue in her mouth exploring it. He could feel his desires rising at an alarming rate. She was the only woman he'd ever truly cared for, could she possibly care for him in return? She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulder and pulled him back with her onto the soft grass. He moved his lips down her throat nibbling at her collar bone. She moaned softly a pulse of pleasure running through her. His tongue glided back up to her earlobe where he said pleadingly "Tsunade, please tell me this is okay".

"It's okay, I want this…I want _**you**_," She said reaching up to remove the mesh shirt keeping her from feeling the skin on his torso. He rolled them both over so she was straddling him. Her weight on his hips felt so good he could hardly contain himself. She removed his shirt from her body and teasingly undid the sash on her own. It fell open exposing her tight stomach and massive breasts. He ran his hands up her stomach stopping just beneath her chest. She could feel him growing harder with every touch. Leaning down she trailed kisses across his chest running her small hands across his rippled stomach. She stopped at his nipple first licking and then biting it. He cried out bucking his hips wildly. She was pleased by this reaction and migrated over to the other one. As she did he began to caress her milky breasts. She could feel herself growing moist as he rolled her pink nipples between his calloused fingers. He pushed himself on his elbow and used his other muscled arm to guide her breast to his mouth. His tongue licked the tips in a feathery motion before putting his lips around them feverishly sucking.

She couldn't take anymore she pushed him back down and threw her shirt to the side. She slid further down him, removing his pants exposing his hard member. The feel of her warm mouth surrounding him combined with the cool breeze send shivers down his spine. She teased his shaft with her tongue circling the head before going down completely on him. Her head bobbed up and down switching from licking to sucking bringing him pleasure like he'd never known. Tittering on the verge of cumming he pulled Tsunade's head up. She laughed knowing how close to the edge he was, but she didn't want to push him over until she knew the feeling of him inside of her. She brought her naked body down on his, flesh against flesh. They kissed hungrily and greedily stroking their tongues against each other. His hands gravitated down her back to her toned ass caressing it, and finally giving it a little spank. "OHHHH..." she called out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

He again rolled them over exposing her hot pussy to his sight. Lustfully he brought his head down between her thighs. Separated the lips he sucked on her clit while inserting two fingers from his other hand. "Jiraiya…Jiraiya please don't stop!!!" she pleaded. He could tell by the urgency in her voice the she was close to orgasm. His tongue's flicking sped up in unison with his fingers. He could feel her violent spasms as she climaxed. He stroked some the wetness on his cock and guided it in, the walls still tight and spasming around him. He never thought this day would come as he began to frantically thrust. His cock slid in and out of her sopping pussy, the pleasure almost unbearable, he was unable to control himself any longer. "Wrap your legs around my arms" he ordered. Quickly she obeyed almost crushing him in the process. He leaned down closer to her grabbing her by the hips and gathering her to him. He pulled himself upright on his knees bouncing her up and down on his powerful erection.

(Authors Note: In the Kama Sutra this position is called The Sporting of a Sparrow, in case you wanna look it up because you can't quite visualize)

His cock rubbing masterfully rubbed the front wall of her pussy against the G-Spot. Faster, he began pumping her down until they both climaxed simultaneously moaning pleasurably. They collapsed onto the grass exhausted but satisfied. He kissed her forehead and then her cheek gathering her to him. She gazed up at him blissfully wishing they didn't have to move. "We'd better get back before Shizune tears the village up looking for me."

They dressed quickly in preparation to head back. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her looking at the twinkling light of the village. He came up from behind wrapping his arms around her joining her stargazing. "You don't have any regrets do you?" a hint of worry in his voice. "Just that we waited 40 years to do this" she replied honestly. He kissed the back of her head and reached for her hand. With a flash they were gone.

Shizune made one last desperate lap around the closing festival, finally completely despondent she headed back to the Godaime's apartment. When she arrived she charged through the door only to find the 2 Sannin stretched on the couch passed out together with several empty sake bottles littered at their feet. It couldn't be she had just been up there not a half hour before and they weren't there. Suddenly feeling the need to lay down Shizune closed the door and went home.

"Told you she'd buy it" Jiraiya said triumphantly. He stood and went to the other end of the couch and lifted Tsunade off it into his arms. "Now where were we?" his eyes filled with lust. "I believe this is where you take me upstairs and make love to me all night" she replied in a sultry voice. He smiled and kissed her adoringly before carrying her upstairs.


	4. It was just a dream

**Chapter 4**

Their lovemaking lasted into the wee hours of the morning. It was almost afternoon and the old Sannin should have been sleeping the sleep of the dead after all his nocturnal activities. Instead of visions of his lover his mind showed him awful scenes of carnage. "No…No Please!!!" He bolted up from the bed drenched in sweat. Tsunade's reflexes took over and she leapt up as well kunai in hand. "What is it?" searching for the source of worry. Frantically he put his pants on all the while not saying a word and finally disappeared. "Jiraiya, Jiraiya," she screamed desperately, the room death to her pleas.

_I just have to make sure _he thought to himself as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop half naked at top speed. Arriving at his destination he climbed over the banister and looked through the window holding his breath. "What's up Pervy Sage?" Naruto said mouth full of ramen from the screen door. Jiraiya sighed a breath of relief and quickly tried to hide his anxiety from his pupil.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes besides your pants?' Naruto inquired disturbed. "Well kid" he began "I came to tell you no training for a little while, your sensei needs a break" he said smiling trying to sound convincing. "What, why! Break from what Pervy Sage?! Are you getting so old peepings tiring you out now too!!!?"

"Watch it kid!" Jiraiya snapped "I just have some personal matters I need to handle and then we can go back to our regular routine" As he sped off he could hear Naruto screaming "What's her name?!?!?"

To what seemed like an eternity to the pacing Tsunade, but in reality was a matter of minutes, Jiraiya's return brought about a dozen questions. She ran up to him slapping him so harp he flew across the room. "Don't you ever do that to me again you stupid bastard!" she screamed as she dropped down next to him. "I'm sorry" was all he could manage to say through his profusely bleeding lip. Instantly she regretted reacting like that and quickly healed his lip. Leaning over as thought to examine it further she softly kissed it instead.

"There all better now. Care to tell what the hell that was all about, and where exactly you went?" She could see a mixture of sorrow and embarrassment I his face. "I just needed to check on something" he responded sheepishly. "Something? What something could be soo important you leapt out of _**my **_bed, and run off half naked?" her patience wearing thin.

His eyes met hers they looked as though they were pleading with her to drop the subject. "I…I was" the words failing him. He brought his head down into his hands trying to get hold of his emotions. "It was just a dream" he repeated over and over to himself out loud. "What was just a dream?" Tsunade now truly becoming concerned asked.

"His mangled body," he answered shuddering. "Who's?" Tsunade prodded when he didn't continue. "Naruto's" his voice breaking, tears rolling hot down his cheeks. Now she understood, but it still broke her heart to see him so upset.

"I never realized how much the damn kid had grown on me. At first it was just because he looked so damn much like his father. I thought I'd seen a ghost when I found him training with Ebisu that day. Now watching him go from an annoying brat to an almost annoying man…it's just hard. He's getting older and I'm not going to be able to protect him forever. Even if I could he wouldn't let me. That kid's got more enemies at 15 that most men ever have in their entire lives. He should be worrying about making money, getting laid, falling in love, spending time with his friends, not surviving!"

Tsunade was not at all surprised at his feelings; God knows she felt the same way about the boy. "I wonder if this is what it feels like to be a parent? He continued looking up at her. "Do you ever regret not having a family?" What an odd question coming from Jiraiya she thought. Of course she'd though what it would have been like to be a mother, but she never dwelt on whether never becoming one was a mistake or not. "Regret…I'm not sure our lifestyle isn't exactly conducive to raising children. Look at Naruto, he's been alone his entire life" He smiled sweetly at her and softly stroked her cheek. "Any child would have been lucky to have you as a mother and they probably would have been damn cute to boot" She couldn't help blushing at the comment.


	5. The Date

**Chapter 5**

Later that day the Hokage sat at her desk staring out the window, her paperwork lay untouched yet again. Shizune came in and dropped the tea tray on the Godaime's desk. "What's your problem?" Tsunade asked already knowing the answer. "Well" she began taking a deep breath "Where…where the hell were you last night, and why the hell were you so late this morning!" immediately she clamped her hands over her mouth shocked be her own outburst. Tsunade simply raised an eyebrow thinking carefully of her response. "I was busy" was all she would offer. "Busy!?!? I had to tell people you were attending to a medical emergency!" _I kind of was _she thought _if I hadn't of had sex last for all I know I could of died…Jiraiya definitely would have had a heart attack. _She suddenly broke out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter at the thought.

Thankfully a knock came at the door saving her from this painful conversation. Jiraiya's head pooped in "Got a minute?" he asked casually. The laughter faded and her face grew serious "I was just about to send for you, I have some important business that I need you to handle immediately!" she turned now to Shizune "Make sure we are not disturbed by anyone, that includes you as well" Shizune nervously said of course and backed out the office door Jiraiya held for her. "Jiraiya-Sama" she added acknowledging him. She felt the door slam behind her and wondered what all that could possibly be about. As she walked down the hall she thought she heard the faint sound of laughter.

"So what's so urgent you kicked Shizune out?" he asked slightly befuddled. Standing up from behind her desk she proceeded to draw the curtains shut. "This" she said as she slowly started to undress. The look on the pervert's face was priceless and she could help herself as she felt the laughter return. That laughter was infectious, by the time he reached her sweeping her up in his arms he was laughing too.

Two hours later Jiraiya emerged from the Hokage's office his hair a bit disheveled. "I understand" he said dourly, but then looked around and realized they were alone. He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips and a wink "I'll see you later" He headed down the hall walking with a swagger that only a mad who'd just gotten laid could have. Tsunade rolled her eyes and closed the door finally ready to do her work.

Jiraiya could be seen walking around in a daze, almost as though he were drugged. The last day and a half had been the culmination of forty years of waiting and fantasizing. He stopped at a couple shops on his way home to prepare for his date with Tsunade, their very first real date he thought amused. Looking through the growing number of packages he'd acquired he realized he still needed to buy some flowers. He entered the flower shop and looked around carefully.

"Can I help you Jiraiya-Sama?" the teenager's voice snapping him back to reality. "I need the prettiest, most exotic flowers you have" he said nodding deciding that was the right choice. "Is this for a special occasion?" Ino asked a slight teasing tone in her voice. The Sannin eyed her and then chuckled good naturedly amused that the girl was trying to get some juicy gossip out of him. When no response came she set about making the largest and not to mention expensive bouquet she could produce making a mental note to tell Sakura later. He arrived home exhausted and set about putting everything away and tidying up.

He finally emerged from the shower feeling a little less nervous than he had earlier. Opening the closet he pulled out one of the few pieces of western style clothing he owned. It was a fine black suit made of the finest silk available. Never wearing it before, he was glad he finally had a chance. Reaching back in to the closet he pulled a deep burgundy shirt that according to the sales girl made him look hot. He though it was just a sales ploy until she jumped his bones in the dressing room. He carefully laid them out on his bed not wanting to wrinkle them. Next on his list was dinner he opened the fridge and pulled out the fresh ingredients he'd bought earlier. After twenty minutes there was a heavenly aroma that wafted out his window and down the street. Finally, he could get dressed without worrying he'd make a mess while cooking. Looking at the clock made him go into overdrive; she would be there in 20 minutes.

Tsunade stood in her bedroom fussing over her dress making sure it looked perfect. She looked at her reflection and had to admit it really did suit her perfectly. The black halter top dress with a high slit up the front would cause quite a stir. _God I hope none of the villagers see me like this _she thought desperately. With that she grabbed her purse and rushed along the most discrete route to Jiraiya's place.

Startled by the knock on the door he almost drooped the bottle of cologne he was applying. Taking a deep breath to settle himself he looked around to make sure everything was perfect. Dinner was done; the table was set with the fine china for two he'd bought earlier. The room was a glow with the dozens upon dozens of twinkling candles he'd lit to enhance the mood. Finally her flowers stood in all their glory on the table. Another knock cane and he swiftly answered. His audible gasp at her beauty caused a pink tinge to appear on her cheeks. Stepping in she was in awe at all the effort he'd obviously made, but when she finally looked at him her heart skipped a beat. She'd never seen him so dressed up before the suit clung magnificently to his every chiseled feature. It was all she could do to not rush over and rip it off of him.

Taking her hand he led her to the table holding her chair out for her. "My lady" he said gallantly as he pushed her chair in. Quickly he set about plating the sumptuous dinner of grilled fish and vegetables perfectly. Setting the plate down before her she inhaled the delicious scent. "How come you never cooked for me before?" she asked as she began cutting her dinner. "Well, probably because you'd of had me cooking morning, noon, and night" he chuckled. They finished their dinner in silence, not the awkward kind, but the type that comes with years of friendship. When they finished he cleared the table putting the dishes in the sink for him to do later.

When he turned around she was sitting on the arm of his favorite chair in front of the window. He was captivated by the way the glow from the candles and the soft moonlight framed her silhouette. Slowly he approached sitting down in said chair. She looked down at him lovingly, completely blown away by the curve balls life threw at you sometimes. Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist he pulled her down onto his lap and leaned his head on her chest. Was this what love was? Was this what love really felt like? His mind asked as he drifted to sleep exhausted from all the days efforts. She felt his body go limp and realizing he'd fallen asleep she ran her fingers through his snowy hair and decided to let him stay that way for a bit before she woke him up.

Sliding out from his grasp she set about cleaning up and doing the dishes, it was the least she could do. When she finished she decided she could use a long hot shower and figured from the soft snoring coming from the chair she had time. The hot water flowed almost sensuously over her body relaxing her after her long day. As she leaned her head down letting the water soak her blonde hair doubt began to creep over her. Was she doing the right thing? Would he grow tired of her as he had every other girl he'd been with? Did they ruin their friendship for sex? Slowly these doubts melted away as she felt his powerful hands caress her glistening body. His hot breath on her neck made her tingle. Sliding his hands over her hips they teasingly made their way up to her breast. Her breath quickened when his long fingers began to play with her hard nipples. She closed her eyes and pressed back against him feeling his erection, she couldn't help grinding against it making him moan. Turning now to face she brought her lips against his hard, their kisses heated and full of desire. His lips trailed across her neck to her ear where he whispered "I love you, Hime, more than anything in this life or the next" At this confession she felt herself go weak in the knees and clung to him harder. "Let's go to bed" she said practically purring in his ear. She jumped up wrapping her toned thighs around his waist, his hands holding her up.

Laying her gently on the bed he crawled on top of her wet naked body inserting himself in between her thighs. She moaned as his cock filled her up completely, her hips rising to meet his slow deep thrusts, their pleasure almost excruciating. He pulled out almost to the tip and began several quick shallow thrusts before finally driving deep into her. This pattern continued until almost every thrust became deep. Their coupling becoming more frenzied as they approached their climax. Tsunade broke their silence calling out as she came violently. The pulsing walls pulling on his swollen member caused him to orgasm almost simultaneously with hers. He leaned on all fours panting heavily until he could catch his breath. Laying face down next to her, she crawled on him using his muscular back as a pillow. Their panting subsided as they both fell asleep this time.


	6. Pervert lover

Well this is a shorter chapter (4 whole paragraphs...) than most but it was a little sappy, and I had a hell of a time writing it. I'm sure someone will disagree with the way I've portrayed Jiraiya, but if you really bother to pay attention to what's going on behind the perversion you'll see I'm right. He's still a perv, but the man does have feelings. Nothing graphic in this part, it's just a little angsty. Enjoy, tell your friends, and please review. 

Chapter 6

The warm sunlight filtered through the open window kissing their sleeping faces. Opening it before joining his lady in the shower, the white haired Sannin in hindsight would realize the mistake he'd made. "Damn Him!" the enraged 16 year old genin swore through pursed lips. As he approached his teacher's house he was overjoyed that the window was open. Quickening his pace he soared through the window and screamed "Ero-Sennin, What the…" his voice trailing off. Jiraiya sprung to life as Naruto's words died in his throat. Realizing what had the normally boisterous teen stunned and silent was Tsunade who merely stared back equally shocked. When his voice returned he squealed "Baa-Chan your actually sleeping with this pervert???" turning now his gaze solely on Jiraiya. "Is this why you needed a break?" The normally good natured Sannin rose from the bed and moved menacingly toward him. Naruto sensing his anger backed up until he hit the wall behind him. Never in all these years had Jiraiya ever looked at him in a truly angry state. A large hand gripped his black and orange jacket and lifted him off the ground. "If I ever find out you even dreamed about what you just saw you'll never, ever become Hokage." He snarled "What…what are you talking about Ero-Sennin," Naruto laughed nervously. "Dead genin can't become chunin let alone rule the village" slowly he lowered Naruto down.

Feeling a healthy breeze around him he realized he was still naked and walked over to the closet to fetch his robe. The blonde's hand clutched the fabric where the closest thing he knew to a father had grabbed. Face flushed he dropped his head down tears staring to sting in his eyes. Jiraiya heard the sniffle and knew he had pushed the boy too far. "Naruto" Tsunade started in a comforting tone wanting to ease the boy whose hero just broke his heart. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her lover's hand raise to silence her. Walking back toward him he put his hands tenderly on Naruto's shoulders turning him so he was looking him square in the eyes. "Son, I'm sorry, I should have never said that," the bright blue eyes staring into his stirred at being addressed so lovingly by the old man. "When you're older I guarantee you'll understand, but right now no matter how tall you are you're still just a kid. I know you'll never say anything, but you have to understand that when you've searched for treasure your whole life and you finally find it you tend to want to keep it to yourself for a while." scruffing his spiky blonde locks as he finished.

Tsunade rose from the bed wrapping herself further in the blankets trying to keep some semblance of dignity. In Jiraiya's black eyes she could see his emotions in battle. His desire for their fledgling relationship to bloom, and his need to protect this child the way he couldn't protect his father. What a pair they made she thought as she stepped beside them and placed a loving hand on each of their cheeks. Immediately they both calmed and looked at her as she announced that she needed to get work and so should they as she retreated to the bathroom. Jiraiya's deep sigh drew Naruto's eyes to his face and the boy finally had the good sense to be embarrassed about the scene that had just occurred. "Ummm…" he started sheepishly as his whiskered cheeks glowed red. "I'm really sorry, I should've just been patient and waited like you said" Again his sensei's hand raised to shush him "Meet me at Ichiraku in an hour, alright?" Nodding his head and smiling a little at the thought of his favorite food on earth he sailed back through the window.

Slowly he sat down on the edge of the agonizing over his outburst, but that moment at the end where Tsunade held them both felt right. He felt as though for that one moment they were like a real family, and he realized he liked it. _A wife and a teenage son, God I must be going soft!_ He chuckled heartily at the thought. The bathroom door opened 15 minutes later allowing a cloud of steam to escape as the Godaime steeped out dressed in a pair of borrowed sweats and t-shirt. Slowly she approached him from behind letting her wet hair fall on his neck tickling him. "What are you thinking about?" she asked already knowing the answer "Doing you on your desk," he lied. "Pervert" she teased. "Pervert lover" he teased back.


	7. Ichiraku

**Well folks…2 chapter for the price of one. I've been slacking a bit lately, so I decided to post chapter 6 and 7. I know, I know, some are going to think this is OOC for Jiraiya, but again I stand firm in my opinion that he's the sensitive one of the Sannin. (God know it ain't Orochimaru!) So again I hope you enjoy, leave some kind of response please!!!! (on her knees practically begging!!!) I've started chapter 8 but I don't know…let me know if I should keep going. Any opinions as to the direction you want to see the story take? Just don't ask me to kill Jiraiya, it ain't gonna happen! ; )**

**Chapter 7**

Parting the flap as he rushed in a panting Naruto saw the long tail of white hair perched on a stool already waiting. A bit taken back at the sight of his sensei in a black Gi with a green flame pattern along the edges, Naruto couldn't help staring. Even the Toad Sage's customary Hiat'ate and gauntlets were missing; the only consistent thing was the mesh underclothing. "What are you wearing Ero-Sennin?" A laugh escaped Jiraiya's lips at the obviously confused look on his hyperactive student's face. "I was in the mood for something different today," he replied simply, patting the stool next to him motioning for the blonde to take a seat.

"What can I get you Naruto?" asked Ayame smiling sweetly at one of their best customers. "The usual" chirped Naruto happily, "Make that 2" noticing that his sensei hadn't ordered. The proprietor's daughter quickly returned with two steaming bowls for the pair. Jiraiya finally broke their awkward silence "Sooo…I guess you're wondering about what you saw this morning?" Sheepishly Naruto admitted "Just that I don't want you guys to break up in a week and then I'll never see you again" The older man chuckled softly and drew a deep breath knowing his explanation to this concern would be a lengthy one.

"You remember a couple years ago when I had to tell you about the birds and the bees?" the Sage began. His student nodded slightly blushing indicating that he indeed remembered very well. "There's a bit more to it than just anatomy I'm afraid. Unfortunately, I probably haven't been an ideal role model in this particular area" his mind starting to drift away.

The moment he'd seen her he felt like he couldn't breath; as though she made the air itself disappear. Golden locks pulled out of her face in a long ponytail exposing her large amber eyes. It was all he could do to restrain himself from running straight at her and hugging her as hard as he could. Unfortunately for him she caught his transfigured stare and angrily asked what his problem was. They were only seven, but right then and there he decided he was going to marry her even if he didn't know her name. "Well" she asked impatiently, but never received a response as the snowy haired boy was struck suddenly mute. Utterly annoyed she huffed and stormed off amidst the giggles of her girlfriends.

Some years later he finds himself in a classroom sitting, amazingly, next to said girl still clearly smitten. "Are you trying to copy off of me!!" she hissed when she caught him staring…again. As usual he can't find the words to express what his heart yearns for her to know. She angrily scoots her chair over closer to the creepy looking boy with the black hair stirring up pangs of jealousy which the young boy still doesn't recognize.

A few more years pass and our little hero's prayers are answered and upon graduating the academy ends up on her team. Unfortunately, that creepy boy somehow did too which makes him question the judgment of the deity who orchestrated all this. All she would ever say to him was "Don't screw this up like everything else. Really I don't know how they let a loser like you graduate!" turning her adorable little nose in the air as she finished. "Tsunade" their sensei said exasperated "Be nicer to your teammate, one day you're going to truly need one another." Years later these words would come back to haunt them over and over again.

They saw the world together side by side working seamlessly much to her dismay. She still thought of him as the weird pervy boy who always stared at her, much to his dismay. They were 17 now, ten years passing since their fateful meeting, and if possible his yearning for her had grown exponentially since. He vowed to keep her safe even if it cost him his life because without her what good would living do. Fate decided that, today, Jiraiya would make good on that promise.

They moved silently through the brush hoping to lose the cloud nin that were after the strange artifact they had been contracted to retrieve. Sarutobi silently beckoned them to quicken their pace when out of nowhere a Kunai pierced the flesh of their sensei's outstretched palm. Orochimaru was the first to attack as always silently and without a hint of fear. Tsunade immediately tended to the injured Jounin carefully trying to heal him through a barrage of shurikan. The recently mended man ran to assist his favorite pupil leaving the remaining two behind. Back to back they circled waiting as the forest went silent, the proverbial calm before the storm.

Too soon the quiet was gone and a dozen ninja were coming at them for the kill. This was his chance to prove himself he thought. If he could be as cool as Orochimaru and as strong as sensei she would be sure to fall for him. She wasn't some weak girl waiting to be rescued though, if anything she worked twice as hard to not be seen this way. '**POOF' **they realized all too late that these were merely shadow clones and their creators were safely tucked in the shadows leaving hundreds of explosive tags. Jiraiya finally moved like the devil himself was at his heels, which considering the circumstances he may as well have been. A flurry of hand signs as he wrapped his muscular arms around his love calling out "Needle Guardian". The two were encased by his steely white hair protecting them from the blast. In the dark and heat of their cocoon he finally found the strength to tell her his feelings, but when he opened his mouth the only audible noise was the gurgle of blood and Tsunade's screams. The hair receded and he collapsed falling forward into her arms. Dozens of knives stabbed into his back, his blood spilling everywhere.

When he finally awoke he was in a hospital bed safe and sound, but wait he thought _Is she okay???_ He called her name and fought the wires to get up, desperate to find her. A hand clamped down on his shoulder, when he realized who it belonged to his struggling ceased. She was okay; he let out an exhausted sigh and noted a tear rolling down his beloved's cheek. "Why are you crying Hime?" he asked softly. She looked a bit taken back by the affection in his tone. Not knowing how to thank him or express all the strange though and feelings going through her heart and mind she did what any woman would do. Her soft pink lips grazed his cheek and landed squarely on his lips much too both their surprise. It ended quickly when the monitors connected to his heart went off causing nurses to come running. She disappeared into the crowd of medics and they never talked about it again.

The old man laughed heartily again at his pupil's open mouth and rapt attention. The boy had barely touched his now cold noodles afraid he might miss something over his slurping. "Well" Naruto anxiously asked. "Well what, kid?" the Sannin teased. "C'mon Ojiichan, what happened next?!?!" Jiraiya almost toppled off his stool from the shock. Naruto calling him grandpa instead of Ero-Sennin was a stretch for a kid wouldn't even call him by his name. A hopeful smile appeared on the teen's face wondering if this change in their relationship would be allowed by the older man. Jiraiya smiled tenderly, after all he considered his father to be the closest thing he'd ever have to a son, it was only natural that his child be his grandson. He took a drink of his tea and continued on with his tale.

A funeral later and he felt like he could no longer reach her. She raised Nawaki lovingly dotting on the boy. His death shattered her world leaving her sobbing in Jiraiya's arms for days. One day she recovered and now instead of confessing her love for him she confessed it for another. He died that day, his heart was completely crushed. This was the primary reason he was able to complete almost 2,000 missions. Anything so he wouldn't have to happen upon them in town holding hands and kissing. When her lover died in her arms months later she was back in his. He was determined not to fall back under her spell, but her sobs destroyed his resolve. After their teammate defected she finally snapped and left the village with her pupil vowing never to return.

Here the mighty ninja paused, the ghost of pain forgotten stirring in his chest. Naruto sensing this reached his hand out and grasped his massive shoulder. The boy's touch brought him back from his suffering. His onyx eyes looked into young man's and said "I pray your heart never has to feel that kind of rejection Naruto, especially for as long as mine has endured" Patting the blonde's hand softly to let him know it was okay to let go now. "So what changed?" Naruto asked clearly confused how their relationship had moved to the level he caught them at.

"For me…nothing, but for her," he paused unsure of how to answer. "Well we still haven't really talked about that I guess. I'm just afraid to bring it up and have her throw me out of her life again. I love her in a way that's almost verging on ridiculous. To feel love in return from her was more than I ever hoped for. That's why I never married. You're supposed to marry your other half, but mine always eluded me until now." Naruto chuckled and said "Wow, who knew you had real feelings under all that pervyness" The comment earned him a prompt smack upside the head.


	8. Forgiveness

_**Wow…thanks for hanging in there with me guys!!! I'm really sorry this took so long to update. Hopefully in the future it won't be this bad. I'm just mourning like I'm sure many of you are. It really isn't fair, but whatever…I'm mad at Kishsimoto. Anyways, Merry Christmas to everyone and I hope to have chapter 9 up as a New Years gift. My sweet husband got me the Naruto Shadow Box with all 27 issues of the manga, a Kakashi plushie and keychain, 3 figures doing their summons (Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sarutobi), and a subscription to Shoen Jump!!! (Best husband ever!!!!**__****__** ) Lastly and most importantly I'd like to thank Etinarg12 for giving me the idea of what to do for this chapter, because without them I'd probably still be floundering. Soooo…this one's for you baby!!! **_

**Chapter 8**

The far off contemplative look on the Hokage's face did not go unnoticed by her assistant. Tsunade had spent the better part of the morning in a quiet almost trans-like state. Quickly and efficiently she plowed through the files that littered her large mahogany desk. What worried Shizune most about this scenario is that she did so without complaint and without sneaking one of her bottles of contraband sake. When she could take no more she finally voiced her concern aloud. "Tsunade-Sama, excuse me for prying, but are you alright? You're so…so unusually quiet today. Are you feeling alright?" Honey eyes finally looked up from the desk to regard her former student. It appeared as though she was carefully weighing this question, but struggling to come up with the appropriate answer. So instead she shrugged her shoulders non-committaly as she stood up from her desk. "I think I need some air" was the only answer she would offer.

Tsunade's mind didn't immediately register where her feet were leading her. When she finally tore her gaze from the ground and looked up she realized she was in front of the cenotaph. Red manicured fingers instinctively reached forward to brush against their names: _Dan…Nawaki. _It's been over 30 years since they've been gone, but it still feels like yesterday that she was bandaging up her brothers bruises or leaning her head on Dan's shoulder. Since Dan died in her arms she'd very rarely and extremely reluctantly taken lovers since. Always one night stands that were meant to quell her urges so she could linger in her self-imposed loneliness. This thing with Jiraiya was a first, and she was terrified, happy, amazed, guilty, and confused all at once. Mostly guilty though that's why she was absentmindedly running her finger over her dead lovers name. Almost as though praying for his forgiveness, but forgiveness from what though? The answer came from deep within her. She loved Jiraiya, and she'd loved him all along, deeper and more completely than she'd ever loved Dan. So now here she was begging a dead man to forgive her and give her his blessing. Hadn't she suffered alone long enough? Didn't she deserve some happiness after all this time? Quite suddenly she realized she was so wrapped up in herself and Dan's memory that she hadn't really considered Jiraiya's thoughts and feelings. Last night he'd professed his undying love for her and it wasn't the first time. She realized quickly she'd never once made any admission of feeling, love or otherwise, to the toad sage. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she struggled to get a hold of her emotions. Although she could admit to herself just how much the old pervert meant to her she couldn't bring herself to voice it out loud. Her eye's again landed and lingered on her first love's name.

These 2 men were so different it almost boggled the mind as to how they could be loved by the same woman. Dan was a gentle, kind hearted soul, who wore his heart on his sleeve. They met shortly after Nawaki had passed away, and she acted like without him she wouldn't have made it thru. In all honesty, if it hadn't been for Jiraiya she would have been lost. He was the one who held small frame while she sobbed uncontrollably. The one who made sure she ate and rocked her to sleep every single night. The funeral was solely arranged by him with all the care he could muster, as though it was his brother and not hers. Instead of being grateful she turned on him only to find comfort in another, love another, lay with another. Not once did Jiraiya complain, not once did he show her anything but love and friendship. Dan was cautious and considerate almost to a fault. He never acted without carefully weighing the pros and cons of his decisions. It had taken him almost 2 months before he could get the courage to kiss her for the first time. That kiss was slow and sweet and relatively chaste, unlike her and Jiraiya's. Unless, that is, you count that little peck in the hospital when they were teenagers, she chuckled a little at the memory. No, there first real kiss while watching the fireworks had been like a blazing inferno of passion, lust, and a great deal of love. He was a legendary pervery and could be the biggest idiot in Fire country, but she knew for the most part that it was a ruse.

The younger Sannin (A/N: Yes Jiraiya is younger…3 whole months worth) was intelligent, dedicated, powerful, and though he would never admit it, sensitive. That was something over the years that she'd learned, and he only exposed that side of himself to her. Forty years of friendship put their relationship on a level apart from any other. They knew everything about each other from their deepest secrets, worst fears, or their most embarrassing moments. There was nothing left unsaid between them. It was quite easy for them to be able to communicate without words almost as though with the quirk of an eyebrow or a heavy sigh they could have an intense conversation. She wondered if she'd been able to save Dan if they would be in a similar place, he was after all her first love. The idea of him being first meant that her teammate would be second, but him being second to anyone even Dan, seemed demeaning to him somehow. She'd always known she loved Jiraiya, it was hard to pinpoint how she loved him. As a friend, a teammate, a brother, and now a lover she'd experienced every form of love with him. Although something was different with love, she felt such an all encompassing sense of relief when she was with him. Like when you hold your breath and that relief you feel when you draw that first breath again, as though she was incomplete when he was gone. Dan never gave her that feeling, sure she was happy with him, but he never made her feel whole.

A slight tinge of pain in her knees reminded her of how long she'd been in front of the memorial. '_If I'm not careful I'll end up like Kakashi' _she thought with a sigh. Standing up slowly and stretching her stiff muscles she reluctantly made her way back to her office, and no doubt a higher stack of paperwork than when she'd left.


	9. His Demand

_**Well…I'm back!!! Sorry I know it's like 2 months later, but the plot bunnies seem to have taken an unexpected vacation. Fortunately I was listening to my iPod and was struck by a bit of inspiration. Thank the good lord!!! I hope I can keep doing this more regularly now, but I need some help folks. Please review this chapter, I need to know what you all think. What do you guys want to see? Do you like where things are going? Please let me know! Well as usual I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. I don't own Apple or iPod (**__****__**Wouldn't that be nice!!!) Thank you again for sticking with me this far. I'm almost at 10,000 words. I've never written anything this long and am definitely feeling a small sense of pride! **__****_

**Chapter 9**

Night was slowly falling and the last vestiges of the sun were slowly disappearing over Konoha. The Godaime had tried her best to finish her work after her visit to the memorial, but her efforts were all in vain. A soft knock on her door gave her the excuse she needed to stop pretending she was busy.

"Come in" she called from behind her hoping that this would prove to be a long and worthwhile distraction. Amber eyes brightened and a smile spread over her face when her lover stepped through the door. "Am I catching you at a bad time?" he asked looking rather amused by the amount of paperwork on her desk.

"If I say yes will you do the rest of my work for me?" she inquired while batting her lashes and pouting her lips. He strode over to her desk, leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on her temple and quickly replied "Not a chance in hell!" Tsunade huffed and looked as though she was going to punch him, but thought better of it and decided to laugh instead.

"I figured as much, you lazy good for nothing bum!" she chided. Jiraiya chuckled deeply and replied while waggling his eyebrows "Really, you think so, because that's not what you were screaming last night" This time the busty blonde did smack him and cried "Well you don't have to worry about that seeing as you'll be having some rather quiet nights ahead of you!"

"Aww…come on Hime, don't be like that, I was just messing with you. I only came by to see if the sexiest lady in the village wanted to get dinner with me tonight?" The cross look on the Hokage's face melted as she caught the adoring look in Jiraiya's eyes. Her day had been long and arduous and at this moment nothing seemed better than a warm meal and a good conversation with an old friend turned so much more. "Hime?" the sound of his deep voice roused her from her thoughts. "I'm sorry" she said softly and he sighed anticipating a rejection.

Sensing this she immediately amended her words, "What I meant was sorry for spacing out, it's been a long day, but I'd love some dinner right about now" Instantly his beaming smile returned and he extended his hand out for hers. She gladly took it and was pulled into his embrace where he instantly teleported them to their destination.

"Where are we?" she questioned feeling slightly flustered not anticipating that he meant they would leave right that second. The Godaime hadn't even been able to tell Shizune that she would be stepping out again, _'She's gonna be in a right little state tomorrow!!!'_ she thought.

Drawn from her thought again when she felt Jiraiya's large calloused hand enclose over hers. "Come on, this way" he said as he pulled her down the dark street toward a little dumpling stand. Tsunade eyed him and his choice of "restaurant" suspiciously. As though reading her thoughts he reassured her that this was "The best grub in town!" as he put it. They received their order quickly and he led them further into the park across the street from the stand.

They reached the very same clearing they had first made love in only days ago. Jiraiya smiled slyly at her and she couldn't help but wonder if he'd always been this romantic. "This is perfect" she whispered as they settled on the ground against the large sakura tree to eat. One bite of the dumplings they'd acquired and the Hokage's doubts about them being edible disappeared. "Oh God, these are fantastic, why the hell didn't I know about this place until now!"

Her lover's soft rumbling laughter at her exclamation left an embarrassed blush on her creamy cheeks. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying this so much" the hint of amusement still audible in his words. They finished the rest of their meal in relative ease and companionable silence. Upon cleaning up there mess the white haired Sannin stretched languidly and reclined further against the tree drawing Tsunade's head softly into his lap.

Obsidian eyes gazed lovingly down on the face he'd loved since was a little boy. The blonde bombshell in his lap melted under his gaze, but she couldn't help but sense something was off at that moment. It was almost as if he was hesitating and after knowing him for most of her life she knew Jiraiya hardly ever hesitates about anything.

"What's wrong?" she inquired fear gripping her somewhat jaded heart. _'This is it, I knew it. He's probably bored with me already and doesn't know how to tell me. I'm so stupid, how could I let this happen? He's spent the last 4 decades trying to get into my pants and now he's done it so he probably doesn't want me anymore…' _

"Tsunade!!!" Jiraiya's shout alerted her once again that she'd let her mind wander. "Huh?" she replied stupidly. "Did you hear a word I said?" the aggravation slipping through in his tone of voice. He forced the honey eyes female into a sitting position facing him and started his well rehearsed speech again.

"Hime, we need to talk and I really need you to focus this time because I won't say it a third time" He paused waiting for her to acknowledge she was listening and she nodded slowly in the affirmative that she was so he continued. "You know how I feel about you, but just in case there is any doubt, I love you. From the moment I first laid eyes on you until the moment I draw my last breath. I've been with a lot of women, but no one has ever captivated me the way you do. I could never…I have never loved anyone but you. What I need to know now is if you feel the same way, that these past few days haven't been about you soothing away your loneliness. Can you love me even though I'm not "Him" I want all of you; your mind, your heart, your body, and your soul. Can you give that to me? If you can't them please tell me now because I'm at the point where I can't imagine falling asleep without you by my side. I need to it's me you want, and only me. I can't and won't share you, least of all with a ghost.


	10. Four Down

**Chapter 10**

Jiraiya slowly awoke with a heavy hazy feeling lingering about him. The last thing he remembered was the ultimatum he'd delivered to Tsunade and then…nothing. He struggled to open his eyes and was becoming increasingly aware of the pain he was in. It was then he realized his eyes were bandaged and judging by the smell of antiseptic that hung in the air he had to be in the hospital. _'What the hell happened'_ he wondered in a panic while trying to mentally categorize the injuries he felt. All he wanted was to get up and demand someone explain what the hell was going on. One moment he was waiting for Tsunade's answer and the next… '_Oh God, Tsunade, what if something happened to her?' _A sudden hysterical fear gripped him when he tried to move his right arm and realized that it was tied down to the bed. When he attempted to move the left, despair set in, he couldn't feel it.

'_What the fuck is going on' _he wondered desperately wanting to scream, but the intubation tube that was hooked up to the ventilator prevented it. His flailing in the bed caused enough ruckus to alert a passing nurse in the hall. Quickly she screamed for a doctor to hurry fearing the white haired Sannin might hurt himself in his panicked state. The doctor and three nurses rushed into the room while a fourth flew to alert the Godaime that her teammate had finally awoken.

Fierce, earth shattering strides alerted the medical staff of the Hokage's arrival. Bursting through the door as they were taking him off the ventilator, red manicured fingers waved everyone out of her way. Nothing would stop her from being the first thing he saw when they removed the bandages from eyes. With a shaking hand she reached down and gently pulled back the tape. He had been thrashing about as they removed the tubes, but stilled the moment she touched him. "Tsu…Tsu" he tried to rasp out.

"Shhhhh…" she breathed trying to stop his attempt to speak as she ran her finger down the crimson line on his cheek in soothing gesture to try and calm him. She feared taking the bandages off knowing how confused and disoriented he was going to be. Nearly six months had passed since they found him at the bottom of the god forsaken lake in Ame. Four ANBU ended up in the hospital when they tried to prevent her from leaving the village for her own safety. After she deciphered the message Jiraiya's toad had brought she became frantic screaming so loud most of the village had heard.

Shizune came barreling into her mentor's office fearing the worst. Tsunade immediately ordered for all of her elite jounin and every ANBU that was available. The massive number of shinobi in the Godaime's office was almost staggering. Honey colored eyes steeled themselves as she quickly explained what the emergency was. No one had taken particular notice of the toad sage's absence as it wasn't unusual for him to disappear for up to years at a time. Although a couple of the keener jounin in the village had noticed him sticking closer to home these days and speculated that it probably had something to do with a certain big chested blonde who had recently come to power. They were all more than stunned that he had gone alone to Amegakure to single handedly take on the leader of the Akatski. It was at this point that Pa toad, Jiraiya's mentor in the sage arts, alerted them to the fact that they had precious little time if they wanted to find him alive.

Everyone was to leave immediately, the village would be locked down in a state of emergency as all the elite powers were going on a search and destroy mission. It was at this moment that Tsunade wished she hadn't allowed Kakashi and Yamato to lead Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba on another wild goose chase after Sasuke. Yamato's cool head and skill would be a great asset and she could have left Kakashi in charge in her absence because Hokage or not she was going after Jiraiya. As it was if something were to happen to her he was slated as her successor, as Naruto was far too young for the position despite her faith in the boy. _'Although'_, she thought _'It's probably better Naruto isn't here, if they didn't make it on time…' _she instantly shook her head free of that train of thought, they had to make it. Unfortunately for their blond leader they didn't quite leave immediately as ordered. The crowd spent the better part of five minutes trying to argue with her that the village needed its leader. Angrily she shouted that Jiraiya needed her and Hokage or not she would put anyone who got in her way in the hospital.

"Four down…" she taunted over four groaning bodies "Anyone else? Then stop wasting time that fortress needs to be searched, all evidence retrieved, and the building destroyed. If you come across anyone bring them back alive. Now get out of my office unless you wanted every bone in your body shattered!!" With wide eyes they all backed down. "Ibiki" she yelled into the crown looking for her best interrogator before it dispersed. "Hai, Tsunade-Sama" he responded wearily.

"You're in charge while we're gone" she informed the scarred interrogator "I can't imagine anyone would want to fuck with a sadistic son of bitch like you" Said man had a look on his face somewhere between surprise at the Hokage's uncharacteristic use extreme profanity and pride at the compliment he was sure was buried somewhere in that statement. After briefly wishing Shizune good luck she turned to the three people remaining in her office; Ibiki, Genma, and Gai and silently stalked past them to her desk where she proceeded to tear it apart. Desk drawers were torn out and papers were scattered until the slug princess found the scroll she was searching for. Her grandfather had shown it to her when she was a little girl and she desperately ransacked the archives looking for it for days after Jiraiya left fearing she would need it.

"Hokage-Sama what is in that scroll, and why haven't we left yet. Surely if we don't go soon Jiraiya-Sama's flame of life shall extinguish itself forever" Gai exclaimed in his usual ridiculous flourish. The Godaime rolled her eyes and proceeded to explain that it was a retrieval scroll while quickly completing the necessary seals to activate it and that it utilized the person whom they were searching for's DNA.

"Do we even have any of his DNA?" Ibiki asked incredulously while studying the intricate and aged scroll. Tsunade simply nodded her head towards the toad at her side and simply stated the note written on its back was in Jiraiya's blood. A three point seal had been drawn in the center of the scroll and the Hokage instructed Gai and Genma to cut the tip of their right thumbs and place it on one of the three points.

"On the count of three" she commanded as she dragged her hand down the toad's back. They all placed their thumbs down and Tsunade simultaneously placed her bloodied left hand in the center. Almost instantly they were standing in a barren fortress next to a lake. The Godaime rolled up the scroll and placed it with what looked like a vial in her pocket.

"What's in the vial Tsunade-Sama? Genma asked while nervously rolling the senbon around his mouth. The blonde bombshell simple replied that it was their way home. Turning to Pa toad she wearily asked where her best friend was. The toad glumly pointed to the darkened lake. Genma and Gai hardly had a moment to process this information before the Hokage was dropping her jacket and kicking off her heels diving in. The darkness and cold was foreboding and she feared that it was already too late as she swam further into the abyss. Allowing her chakra to flow into her hands making them glow green she spotted a large figure on the lake bed. Surfacing for a quick breath she yelled for the other to take cover and again allowed the chakra to run into her hands as she slammed them onto the water's surface causing a small tidal wave exposing the lakes bottom. Dropping quickly she leapt onto to Jiraiya's prone figure and clung fiercely as the water crashed back down. The4 force with which the water came down catapulted them up almost breaking the surface. Kicking with all her might she hauled the toad Sennin's dead weight above the water line. The two elites came running across the water's surface when the saw there leader surface and helped carry the unconscious man back to shore.

Almost falling apart at the sight of his pallid skin Tsunade knew she needed to reign herself in if she was going to save her oldest friend. With practiced ease she slipped into medic mode and promptly began CPR after finding him with no pulse. Desperately she wanted to get him back to the hospital and away from this place fearing they would be caught at any moment. If they were caught and a battle ensued she would have no chance in hell of saving him, or any of them for that matter. Thirty compressions, two breaths, and a cracked sternum later he coughed up the water in his lungs but did not awaken. As quickly as possible she cauterized the stump that was his left arm. Tsunade flinched visibly knowing this was all her fault his career was over he would now forcibly need to retire. Both jounin turned away upon seeing this, trying to keep their eyes from watering, this was a man they revered as kids as one of the mighty Sannin. Tsunade moved to the stab wound in his shoulder hoping to stem off the shock for the enormous amount of blood he had lost. She had to stabilize him before she could even dream of moving him.

Konoha's beautiful green beast felt helpless watching his fearless leader try to save her precious person. Tears started to flow unchecked as he muttered something about "The power of love". Genma rolled his eyes as he anxiously looked around. The lecherous playboy feared whoever did this to Jiraiya-Sama catching them and killing them as well. "Tsunade-Sama is there anything we can do in order to speed this along, I have a really bad feeling." A blond eyebrow lifted and the Godaime had to do her best to keep her legendary temper under control.

"As soon as I heal his lungs a little more we can get back, anymore and I'll be out of chakra" ten minutes and a couple sighs of relief later they were slamming their fingers back down onto the scroll.


End file.
